A Christmas Wish
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: a twopart fic featuring Stacy and Randy. They have been away from each other and her only wish is that they'd be back together. Will it come true during Christmas. i hope you like this one! r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**A CHRISTMAS WISH **

"Excuse me girls, I need to go outside. Trish can you please come with me?" Stacy asked her best friend Trish Stratus with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, come on Stace! Not that look!" Trish exclaimed and laughed.

"Pretty, pretty please…" Stacy begged.

"Oh alright! But we'd better hurry up, John is gonna be waiting for me." Trish replied and let Stacy pull her outside.

"Now, why do I get the feeling that there's something that you really need to tell me something?" Trish said when she noticed Stacy fidgeting uncomfortable.

"You know that Randy and I are sort of best friends right?" Stacy started.

"Best friends? Yeah right! And I'm in love with Gene Snitsky!" Trish snorted and laughed at Stacy.

"Seriously Trish! And what would John think if he heard you say that about Snitsky!" Stacy exclaimed exasperatedly. Trish could be so annoying at times but she has to deal with it.

"Yeah, I'm serious now. So…" Trish said while straightening herself up.

"He's been courting me for months now." Stacy confessed.

"Whoa! No way!" Trish said in surprise.

"Trish, I'm not done yet! Listen to me!" she said shaking Trish's shoulders to calm her down.

"But how come I never noticed." Trish pouted and sat down in a chair.

"When our love angle happened this past year, he started showing me signs that he likes me. He's been courting me for two months now." Stacy admitted.

"And?" Trish motioned for her to continue talking.

"I really like him Trish!" Stacy exclaimed suddenly.

"Then why give him a long wait? You should go for him Stace!" Trish encouraged her.

"But I want to test him if he really wants to be with me." Stacy reasoned.

"Tests? Quit it Stace. It would only do nothing good. Trust me, I had a fair share of experience with that. Take for instance my relationship with Jeff. See how it ended/" Trish pointed out.

"Yeah, that sucked! So you say I'd say yes to him?" Stacy asked, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"If he makes you happy then sure!" Trish stated the obvious.

"I just love him so much Trish! Thanks!" Stacy said, trying to suppress a scream of joy.

"I know you two would make a great couple." Trish said and hugged her best friend.

"No way! Not you and Randy, blondie!" Candice Michelle whispered, she was listening to Stacy and Trish the whole time. "Randy's for me and only me! You'd better deal with a heart ache tonight Keibler! Tough luck!" she said and went to the women's locker room and she noticed Randy walking towards the locker. She slipped instantly and started talking to another heel diva, Victoria.

"Perfect timing." Candice thought when she saw Randy carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"I can't believe Stacy!" Candice exclaimed just as Randy was inches from the half open door. He quickly stopped when he heard Stacy's name.

"Why?" Victoria asked curiously.

"She's been playing with Randy for a long time and we never noticed!" Candice said and smirked bitchily.

"What do you mean?" Torrie Wilson just arrived and joined the two heel divas.

"I heard her talking to Trish Stratus outside and they were talking about Randy courting Stacy." Candice continued.

"Then?" Victoria asked, she was really interested.

"I heard Stacy said that she's gonna say yes to Randy and hen dump him after a few days!" Candice lied.

"Really?" Torrie asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! Duh! Don't you know that she's still with Test?" Candice lied further.

"Whoa! NO way!" Torrie exclaimed and Candice nodded. Randy felt his heart broken into a thousand pieces.

"Is there someone out there?" Candice asked, pretending to not know that Randy was there. Torrie pulled the door fully open and saw a tear streaked face of Randy Orton.

"Oh my God Randy!" Torrie exclaimed when she saw the legend killer standing there.

"I'm alright. I heard everything. Call it a lessing in disguise." Randy said.

"But what are you gonna do with Stacy?" Candice asked, hoping that Rand would hurt Stacy.

"Nothing." Randy simply said and walked away.

"Just don't tell her that I already know the truth." He said.

"You want me to come with you?" Candice asked seductively.

"No thanks. I don't need anybody right now, okay?" he said and left Candice.

"I feel bad for Randy." Torrie said when she noticed a bouquet of white roses in the trash can.

"Randy hi!" Stacy greeted him cheerfully when she met him in the hallway.

"Hey." Randy just said.

"Why are you so sad?" Stacy asked and put a hand in his cheek like she always does.

"Nothing. Stace, I'm sorry but I'm cancelling our date tonight." Randy said as he took her hand away from his cheek.

"Huh? But why? You feel bad or sick?" Stacy asked, wondering why he was suddenly so cold.

"No, I'm cool. I need to go." Randy aid and walked past her.

"And Stace, I think we should stop seeing each other from now." Randy said and walked away.

"Randy? Why?" Stacy asked while holding back tears but Randy never answered her back and continued to walk away.

a/n: i hope you like this one. this is only a two-part fic. watch out for the next part... i promise it won't be after christmas. r&r! thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had gone and passed...

"Oh i miss him terribly Trish!" Stacy whined inside their hotel room in Puerto Rico.

"Stace, that was three years ago and you're still not over him? Come on!" Trish said while admiring her diamond ring that John gave to her as an engagement gift.

"I can't help it if i fell badly in love with him!" Stacy said in return.

"You mean after he completely ignored you for what? Three years now? And you still love him? You might need to see a psychiatrist or something girlfriend!" Trish told her.

"It's almost Christmas again and we're still not speaking." Stacy said sadly as she hugged her favorite stuff animal.

"Then g to him and talk to him. Duh!" Trish half adviced and half ordered at her.

"I can't do that!" Stacy exclaimed looking scandalized. She got off from the bed and went to the window. Then she saw a falling star and then another and then another.

"Go on Stace! Make a wish! Make a wish to a wishing star. It might come true!" Trish said mockingly but Stacy's eyes gleamed like the falling stars as she made a wish.

_"I wish we'd be speaking to each other again and that he still loves me like he said three years ago." _Stacy said as she continue to admire the meteor shower. After she made the wish she grabbed her digital camera and took a picture of the wonderful sight. _"Well, if my wish does come true, i'll have a remembrance of the meteor shower that granted my wish." _she thought to herself and sighed.

The next morning, she came down with John and Trish to the pool.

"We'll see you later Stace." John said to her and she just nodded and headed towards the mini bar.

"One Pinot Noir please." she ordered and looked around the pool area to see her fellow WWE divas and superstars having a great time. She saw randy not far away and he was wearing this white Hawaiian shorts and was bare on top. Stacy gasped but remained calm. Then she saw Candice Michelle and Victoria drinking!

"Urgh! Don't they have any good morale left in them." Stacy said and rolled her eyes. She slowly walked over to their direction to tell them off. But before she could really come close, she heard their conversation.

"I can't believe that the two of them are still not speaking fro three years!" Candice said and laughed. She was clearly drunk. Stacy's alarm sounded when she heard the words 'three years' and not speaking' for there's only two people who are not speaking for three years now!

_"Randy and I!" Stacy thought insanely._

"You are such a witch Candice!" Victoria said and laughed with her friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Torrie asked. She was completely lost. She doesn't know what they were talking about.

"Candice is talking about how Randy believed her stupid lie three years ago!" Victoria continued.

"Huh?" Torrie was still confused.

"Remember that night, it was almost Christmas three years ago when we were talking about Stacy when Randy heard us?" Victoria told her.

"So?"

"Candice lied about STacy's plan of breaking Randy's heart!" Victoria said while quoting her fingers. "So until now, Randy is still not speaking to Stacy because he thought that Stacy was gonna break his heart!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you did that! You are so mean!" Torrie said and left the two divas.

"No!" Randy and Stacy said simultaneously. They were both there in the right time to hear every word that Candice said. STacy was so shocked that she ran away and never listened to Randy when he called her.

"Stacy! Wait!"

"I can't believe this!" Randy muttered to himself and just let Stacy ran away.

"I can't believe i spent three years of my life away from the one i love because someone lied about me!" Stacy said to herself.

"I can't believe i spent three years of my life away from the one i love because someone lied about her!" Randy thought.

It was already evening and TRish and John were still not back. They said they're gonna go and have a stroll on the beach. But two hours had gone and they are still not back. Stacy grabbed her knitted vest and put it on top of her white spaghetti top and white flirty skirt. She grabbed her digital camera and slipped on her white flip flops and went to the top of the building.

"I can't believe all of these had happened." she said to herself. She went to the edge of the building and smelled the fresh breeze from the sea when...

"Wait! Don't jump! It's not worth it! Whatever your problem is!" _"God am I seeing an Angel?" _He thought when he saw her clothes, she was all in white.

_"Hey! That voice sound so familiar!"_ Stacy thought as she turned to see, the person she was expecting, Randy.

"Randy?" she called out his name.

"Stacy?" Randy said when he realized the angel he was looking at was really Stacy.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"None of your business!" Stacy said.

"You were not gonna jump off, are you?" Randy asked nervously.

"FYI! I wasn't trying to commit suicide!" she said and sat down at the edge of the building.

"Thank God or it will lay in my conscience forever." Randy sighed and sat beside her. "Aren't you scared?" he asked her.

"Scared of what? Heights? Please!" she said.

"Honestly Stace, i'm glad you weren't trying to commit suicide or i would regret it my whole life."

"Why?" STacy asked. she was feeling a tingling sensation talking there with Randy.

"Cause maybe you'd commit suicide because i got angry at you." Randy hinted.

"Oh come on! If i were gonna commit suicide because of that, i would have done it three years ago! You really hurt me Randall!" she blurted out.

"Really?" Randy asked again. Instead of answering...

"I hate her!" she screamed.

"I never realized that i would see you sitting on the edge in the top of a building screaming." Randy laughed.

"Funny Orton! I'm just letting my emotions out" Stacy answered. "She kinda ruined my life." she muttered in an undertone.

"I'm so sorry i got mad at you without listening to your side." Randy said and took Stacy's hand.

"Hey watch it or I'm gonna fall off this building!" Stacy said.

"Stace!" Randy exclaimed. "'I'm so sorry." he repeated and this time, Stacy smiled and dropped the hard to get attitude.

"That's okay Randy." She replied and leaned her head against his chest. Randy put an arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you so much Randy." Stacy confessed.

"Wait!" Randy said and guided Stacy to stand up. He pulled her safely asie and stepped a bit forwards. He looked at her for a moment and winked.

"I love you Stacy Marie Keibler!" he yelled.

"Randy! What are you doing!" Stacy asked, her cheeks were burning red now.

"I'm just letting my emotions out." he answered simply. All the occupants of the hotel opened their window and looked what the commotion is all about.

"I love you forever and ever and ever Stacy Marie Keibler!" he yelled once again.

"Stop it Randy! They're all looking at us!" STacy pleaded, she was blushing furiously.

"Only if you tell me that you love me too!" Randy said in reply.

"Alright, alright." STacy said. "I love you." she whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"I said i love you." Stacy repeated in the smae small voice.

"I can't hear you." Randy continued to mock her.

"Okay!" STacy said and stepped beside him. "I love you forever and ever and ever Randall Keith Orton!" she screamed and Randy hugged her tight. Then suddenly they heard people applauding from below. The wrestlers and divas were there, witness of their confession. John and Trish were among the crowd. They were smiling ear to ear.

"I love you." Randy whispered as he hugged her again.

"I love you too." Stacy said and kissed Randy on the lips, then a meteor shower happened. Trish got her digital camera and took a picture of Randy and Stacy's special moment. John looked at the picture and it was Randy and Stacy kissing and the meteor shower behind them.

Stacy pulled away from the kiss when she realized that another meteor shower was happening again.

"Wow! I guess wishes do come true during Christmas time." she said and put an arm around Randy's waist and the two of them gazed at the wonderful sight together.

**-THE END-**

a/n: so how was it? did you guys like it? i hope you do! this is actually a shot of the moment since my christmas wish came true this Christmas time. my wish was somewhat kind of "Stacy's" wish in this fic. Whoa! I'm so happy! r&r! love you bunches! merry christmas, happy holidays!

yanzell


End file.
